cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
ConstRItution of the Random Insanity Alliance
The Third ConstRItution is the supreme law and framework of the Random Insanity Alliance. The Third ConstRItution came into effect in December 2007 after being passed during the previous month. It was largely drafted by Delta1212 and has been amended five times since it's inception. Mission Statement At first glance we look like a big, jugular but that is cornucopia of love. However, we really like to eat charcoal. SO if we are behind you, watch your overly large mandibles. "Y helo thar" she blows, we say as we sleep with your ascension. You! Who are you? We are WINNER beyond needing more time! You shall now But take us seriously. We are for real. =) ConstRItution text Preamble The Random Insanity Alliance affirms its belief in the ideals of whatever it chooses to believe. In order to safeguard these ideals, its members, and the RIA way of life, the alliance hereby adopts the following Constitution and places its support behind the governing body outlined therein. Article I Section 1 The Random Insanity Alliance is, first and foremost, an alliance of Maroon nations. It is highly encouraged that all nations seeking haven within the alliance belong to the Maroon sphere. Sub-section i Hopeful members may not be rejected solely on the basis of color. Sub-section ii Members of the alliance may not be ejected from the alliance solely on the basis of color. Section 2 No nation wishing to be a member of the alliance may be member of another alliance. Membership status within another alliance is grounds for immediate rejection of a membership application Sub-section i Any nation found to be seeking acceptance into the alliance with the intent of collecting intelligence for another alliance will be subject to immediate punishment as per Article V, Section 2, Sub-Section ii. Section 3 The alliance represents a unique community that is both higher than its existence as a group of nations and separate from whence it came. As such, measures must be in place to protect this community from death. To further this end, nothing in this Section may be amended at a future time, and this Section must be included in its entirety on any future governmental plans used by the alliance. Sub-Section i The alliance may not disband for any reason without first calling a membership vote of indefinite length and receiving a vote in favor from at least eighty percent of the alliance membership. Sub-Section ii The alliance may not allow itself to be assimilated into another alliance for any reason without first calling a membership vote of indefinite length and receiving a vote in favor from at least eighty percent of the alliance membership. Sub-Section iii The alliance will always remain primarily an entity built from nations residing within the Maroon sphere. The Maroon majority must be maintained by any means which do not conflict with the rest of this document. Article II Section 1 The government of the alliance is a hierarchical body made up of three bodies of service: The Triumvirate, the Cabinet, and the Secretariat. Section 2 The first governmental body of the alliance is the Triumvirate. Each of the three Triumvirs serves for a period of six months. The Triumvirs act to maintain alliance continuity and serve as a balancing force for the Cabinet, as well as establishing and maintaining long term projects for the benefit of the alliance. Sub-section i In order to hold the office of Triumvir, a candidate must meet the following requirements. The candidate must be a member of the alliance. The nation of the candidate must be Maroon. The candidate must have been a member of the alliance for a total of at least four months, including the two consecutive months preceding the election period. A candidate may run with only one consecutive month or two total months if said candidate receives a special dispensation allowing it signed by the entirety of the Cabinet. Sub-section ii One Triumvir election will be held every two months. During these periods, one seat will be up for election. The election process of a Triumvir follows the system outlined in Article II, Section 3, Sub-section iii, excluding the frequency of which the election period occurs. If, at any point, there exist fewer than three Triumvirs in office, an election will immediately be held to fill the vacant position(s). A forty-eight hour nomination period will be held after which time elections will run for another forty-eight hours. Members will be allowed to vote for as many candidates as there are open positions. Sub-section iii In non-specific decisions, a Triumvir has seniority over a member of the Cabinet and has the authority to overrule any decisions made. In regard to area specific decision making, a Cabinet member has seniority over a Triumvir in decisions pertaining to the area over which the Cabinet member has authority. A single Triumvir may delay the enactment of a decision by a Cabinet member in such a case for a period of up to twenty-four hours. Two Triumvirs may overrule a Cabinet member in area specific decisions. If another Triumvir becomes available during the twenty-four hour suspension, they must immediately review the case. They may either then dismiss the Cabinet decision or end the suspension. If the Cabinet feels that the Triumvirate is acting incorrectly in a decision, a unanimous Cabinet may overrule said decision. Section 3 The main governing body of the alliance is the Cabinet. The Cabinet is made up of the Heads of the Five Main Departments of the alliance: Diplomacy, Economics, Defense, Internal Affairs and Recruitment. The term of each Cabinet member lasts one month two months (see Third Amendment) beginning on the 1st of the month. All Cabinet members have seniority in their specified area. Only a joint decision by at least two Triumvirs can overrule a decision made by a Cabinet member in said area. An agreement by the entire Cabinet may overturn such a ruling, even when all three Triumvirs are in consensus. Sub-section i In order to run for a Cabinet position, a candidate must be a member of the alliance and have held membership status for a total of at least one month. The nation of the candidate must be Maroon. Sub-section ii Cabinet elections will be held at the end of each month second month (see Third Amendment). A three day nomination period will take place from the 21st through the 23rd followed by three days elections from the 24th through the 26th. In the event of a tie, a follow up elections can take place on the 27th and 28th between the contested candidates. Sub-section iii Cabinet members are expected, but not required, to create subordinate positions under their respective jurisdictions, in order to facilitate the completion of the tasks for which they are responsible. (see First Amendment) Sub-section iv The Head of Foreign Affairs(henceforth referred to as the HoFA) leads the diplomatic corps of the alliance. This office is entrusted with the task of maintaining a favorable relationship with as many foreign powers as possible and ensuring the continued safety of the alliance through the procurement of allies and the cessation of hostilities, both military and peaceful, with belligerent entities. The HoFA is responsible for the creation of embassies on the forum, the masking of diplomats from other alliances, and the assigning and directing diplomats to other alliances to initiate, maintain, and improve relations with them. (see First Amendment) Sub-section v The Head of Commerce Economics(henceforth referred to as the HoE) is tasked with arranging the economic affairs of the alliance through the use of aid, guides, and any other means directly related to the advancement of individual nations for the benefit of the alliance as a whole. The HoE determines the structure of the Treasury and directs members to move money and tech throughout the alliance. (see First Amendment) Sub-section vi The Head of Military Operations leads the defensive branch of the alliance.(henceforth referred to as the HoMO) determines and directs all military action in the alliance. All things relating to the organization of the military, research into the art of war, and passive intelligence gathering and analysis as it relates to war are directed by the HoMO. The HoMo is also fully bound to the laws within The Military Charter, which further determines the HoMo's jurisdiction in all matters pertaining to war, peace, and military organization. (see First Amendment and Fifth Amendment) Sub-Section vii The Head of Recruitment is in charge of the effort to expand the sphere of influence of the alliance throughout the world by the obtaining of new individual member states. All programs involving the recruitment of new members run through the Head of Recruitment.(henceforth referred to as the HoR) directs the alliance's efforts to obtain new member nations. The HoR authorizes and directs all recruitment programs as one sees fit, approves the admittance of new members, and masks them. (see First Amendment) Sub-section viii The Head of Internal Affairs(henceforth referred to as the HoIA) is responsible for the maintenance and dissemination of information throughout the alliance. The HoIA maintains a list of members to facilitate sending messages, a list of the resources of all members, and rosters of members for each non-military task force in the alliance. The HoIA is responsible for checking the member list frequently for nations no longer in the alliance, nations falsely flying the RIA alliance affiliation, and nations that no longer exist. The HoIA is responsible for the demasking and/or handling of such nations. The HoIA is responsible for the maintenance of the election board, including the creation of nomination topics, election polls, and updating the public and private election results topics. Finally, the HoIA is responsible for maintaining a list of official RIA actonicdes earned by members, so that members do not misrepresent their honors. (see First Amendment) Section 4 :(see First Amendment) The final level of government is the Secretariat. This body is responsible for the clerical and administrative duties within the alliance. The Secretariat consists of the staff of each Department Head as well as a number of other clerical positions. Sub-Section i A Department Head may appoint for himself a staff to aid in the carrying out of his policies and plans. This staff falls entirely under the jurisdiction of the Head, who may appoint or dismiss staff members as he chooses. Sub-Section ii Non-staff positions in the Secretariat are appointed by the Triumvirate. The Cabinet may call a vote for removal of these appointees from office at any time. Removal requires a majority vote in favor from the Cabinet. Sub-Section iii The Secretary of Internal Affairs is responsible for keeping the general membership informed of the workings of the alliance and relaying the messages of the rest of the Cabinet. The Secretary of Internal Affairs may appoint one Triumvir-approved Deputy for every two hundred members of the alliance. Sub-Section iv The Secretary of Ghostbusting is responsible for maintaining a comprehensive roster of membership as well as checking the represented affiliation of each declared member to make sure that all members on the roster are correctly representing themselves and that all nations representing themselves as a member are on the roster. Similarly, the Secretary of Ghostbusting must ensure that all those with continued access to the alliance forum are members. One Triumvir-approved Deputy may be appointed for every 200 members. Article III Section 1 For the continued protection of the alliance, the weeding out of the grossly incompetent and/or actively destructive members of government may be required outside of normal election processes. This should only be used in cases where the person's position in the government poses an immediate risk to the well-being of the alliance. (see First Amendment) Section 2 The Triumvir serves for the longest term. As such, it is necessary for there to exist a number of checks against abuse of power. Sub-Section i A Triumvir may be removed from office by agreement of both remaining Triumvirs as well as a unanimous Cabinet. Sub-Section ii A Triumvir may be removed from office by agreement of both remaining Triumvirs as well as a majority vote by the general membership lasting for a period of forty-eight hours. Sub-Section iii A Triumvir may be removed from office by a majority vote of the general membership as well as votes from Cabinet members or Triumvirs each of which will be considered worth eight percent in the overall vote until the total percentage from the membership vote and government votes equals or surpasses one hundred. Section 3 A Cabinet member may be removed from office by a general membership vote, called by a Triumvir and lasting forty-eight hours, if said vote reaches or surpasses a total of two-thirds. Section 4 In the event that any Cabinet positions are vacant for any reason, the Triumvirate will nominate a member to take over the position for the duration of the current term. The remaining Cabinet members will vote on accepting the member into the position, with a simple majority vote needed for it to pass. (see Second Amendment) Article IV Section 1 Treaties are the physical representations of the bonds between alliances and are essential for the continued well-being of any political entity. Section 2 Passive treaties refer to any treaty which does not necessitate action being taken on the part of one of the signatories. This includes any treaties of non-aggression. Sub-Section i Passive treaties require a majority signing of the Triumvirate. Section 3 Active treaties refer to any treaty requiring some form of non-military action to be taken by one or more of the signatories. This includes any treaties involving shared intelligence, aid, or senatorial votes. Sub-Section i Active treaties require a unanimous Triumvirate signing or a majority Cabinet signing. Section 4 Defensive treaties refer to any treaty in which a signatory is required to provide military assistance to the other signatory in the event a war is initiated by a third party. This includes mutual defense pacts and protectorate agreements. Sub-Section i Defensive treaties require five-sevenths six eighths of the combined signatures of the Triumvirate and Cabinet. (see First Amendment) Section 5 Military treaties refer to any treaty in which military assistance must be provided in the event of a signatory becoming involved in a war. This includes all mutual aggression and defense pacts. Sub-Section i Military treaties require a unanimous Triumvirate signing as well as a full Cabinet majority. Section 6 Military blocs refer to any organizations involving three or more signatories which require military assistance and which have some established form of higher organization. Sub-Section i Military blocs require a unanimous Triumvirate and Cabinet signing as well as a majority vote from the general membership lasting for a period of twenty-four hours. Section 7 All cancellations clauses may be activated according to the same guidelines the treaty in question was signed by. Article V Section 1 The alliance must set for a core of unbreakable rules for its continued existence. It must also have a procedure whereby it can justly enforce these laws. Section 2 Espionage is not to be tolerated in any form whether it be perpetrated against the alliance or by a member of the alliance against another entity. Sub-Section i Valid evidence of espionage is considered to be any of the following totaling at least 15 points: Recorded confession (10) Matched forum IPs (5) Revelation of screenshots (5) Relevant logs (5) Sub-Section ii Should the evidence prove substantial and a verdict of guilty be returned, the Triumvirate may enact any or all of the following punishments: Removal from the alliance, authorized attacks, ZI, addition to perma-ZI list. Article VI Section 1 No plan of government can conceive of all possible situations, nor can it hope to properly reflect all future attitudes of those it attempts to govern. As such, a provision must be in place to amend bthe ConstRItution to suit the present needs of the alliance (see First Amendment). Section 2 All amendments must follow a set procedure of proposal, editing, and addition in order to maintain the integrity of this document. Sub-Section i Any member who wishes to propose an amendment must first write out the proposed amendment in full before seeking the sponsorship of a Triumvir. This Triumvir will then propose it to the rest of the Triumvirate which may then edit or vote upon the amendment. Sub-Section ii Once an amendment receives majority approval from both the Triumvirate it passes to the Cabinet. If the Cabinet edits the amendment, it must be passed back to the Triumvirate for approval. If it passes unchanged, the amendment may then be voted upon by the general membership. (see First Amendment) Sub-Section iii A proposed amendment will be given a vote lasting twenty-four hours after which it must have a majority approval. If it does not, it may be passed back to the Triumvirate for further review. If the amendment passes, it can be inserted directly into this document. Sub-Section iv All proposed amendments which edit, repeal, or replace current sections of this document will be noted as such. The current sections will remain unchanged, but will have a line added referencing their invalidation and directing to the relevant addition. Article VII Section 1 Diplomacy is and always should be the first, second, and third lines of conflict resolution between two alliances. Almost inevitably, however, there comes a time when a fourth line must be used. Once has been exhausted, the fifth line of conflict resolution must be employed, for diplomacy is worth little if the will to defend oneself and one's allies is not present. Section 2 War is always a serious issue and should never be taken lightly. To this end, declarations of war and the process by which they come about must be strictly and thoroughly regulated. For our purposes, declarations of war shall be split into different categories. Sub-Section i An independent offensive declaration of war shall be called for when the alliance feels that another entity has infringed upon it in a way which can only be resolved through application of force. Such a declaration shall require a unanimous Cabinet-Triumvirate vote as well as three-fourths four fifths majority tonicular vote lasting for a period of forty-eight hours. (see First Amendment) Sub-Section ii An optional treatied declaration of war shall be called for when an ally with whom the alliance has a non-binding military treaty requests assistance. Such a declaration shall require a unanimous Triumvirate and three-fourths four fifths Cabinet vote as well as a three fourths tonicular vote lasting for a period of twenty-four hours. Such a declaration shall require a unanimous Triumvirate and three-fourths four fifths Cabinet vote as well as a general membership vote lasting twenty-four hours with at least a three-quarters in favour. In the case where the RIA is engaged in a state of war through binding treatied declarations additional optional declarations that are part of the wider conflict that the RIA is involved in can be made with a unanimous Triumvirate and majority cabinet vote. (see First Amendment and Fourth Amendment) Sub-Section iii A binding treatied declaration of war shall be given in the event that an ally with whom the alliance has a binding military treaty requests assistance. Such a declaration shall require a five-sevenths six eighths Triumvirate-Cabinet vote as it will simply be a recognition of a state which must already exist because of the nature of the treaty. (see First Amendment) Amendments First Amendment Second Amendment Third Amendment Fourth Amendment Fifth Amendment =See Also= Original Draft of the RIA ConstRItution Second ConstRItution of the Random Insanity Alliance Random Insanity Alliance Category:Random Insanity Alliance